Moonlight (sarumansayshi's ideea)
Moonlight is a rare element that requires 600 gems to purchase This element has many aoe spells so its hard to dodge it,you'll have to equip shield moves like spiky shield to not get damaged so much,gravitational globe can be pierced by "lunar hail" the multiprojectile move. note: THE SKY DARKENS WHILE CASTING A MOONLIGHT SPELL BECAUSE MOONLIGHT SPELLS GLOW AND ARE ABLE TO SEE THEM IN DARKNESS ,THE SKY WILL DARKEN LIKE WHEN YOU ARE CASTING POLARIS Statistics Damage : Averange Defense : High Speed : Very Fast Spells Moon Fire User calls a beam of lunar energy from the sky that blasts a enemy at long range''.'' -->user will call a abyssal green beam from the sky that blasts a enemy at long range dealing 250 damage on hit and inflicting heavy burn for 3 seconds,the beam has a very small aoe effect,but,the beams 100% hits the target,it does not miss,if target moves it will be hit anyway,there is no way to escape from this skill,but the total damage can be avoided,or the spell itself can be avoided by spiky shield or shockwave halo that completly nullify it's effect,so it can be avoided * Note : user has to click the on the target to mark it to be hit by the moon fire. Lunar Hail User releases a orb in the air that will randomly shot lunar arrows at close enemies. -->This multiprojectile skill is unique, user creates a moonlight orb that will hover above the ground and go wherever the mouse cursor is, practically it follows the mouse for 3 seconds and in those 3 seconds the orb will not shot,only when it stops or when user taps "e" the orb will stop following the mouse and begin to shot randomly lunar missles, but if a enemy or more are close the orb will target them and shot, the one target total damage is of 400 and each missle deals 20 damage and slows. * Tip : this move is aimed very easy but the caster cant cast any spell until the orb stops following the mouse. * Note : the orb is glowing strong so if enemies get too close they will be blinded. Moonlight's Greatsword User equips the gift of the moon to devastate their enemies. -->This transformation spell is unique too, when user casts this the sky will darken and a pillar of abyssal green light will light on the caster,then a holy moonlight sword will slowly descend from the sky to the user,when user equips this sword their power stat will get to maximum so their melee power increases,also the while the sword is active, the user will get another set of skills (practically swaps skills) -moonlight's flare: user blasts a enemy from affar with a moonlight comet that deals 200 damage -moonlight nova: user channels lunar energy from the sword and stabs the ground creating a holy ring of moonlight that deals a aoe damage of 400 -moonlight wave: user slashes with the sword creating a magical blade that slashes foward dealing 200 damage to each enemy caught -moonlight's champion: user releases 3 explosions of moonlight that will leave a pool of fire lasting for 10 seconds and deal 10 damage/second to each enemy inside the fire ~after 40 seconds,the moonlight sword will dissapear and the skillset will swap back * Note: do not cast the spells of moonlight sword's skill set they will eat your whole mana Moon's Enlightement User enters in the trance of the moon being highly healed for a long period of time. -->This healing spell practically puts the user into the realm of the moon,the sky darkens and the user is able to see trough darkness,he/she is being highly healed for each second standing in the trance,it will last for 20 seconds,but the user will be able to use only moon fire,no other spells. (this skill may affect your allies wherever on map too) Solar Eclipse (Ultimate) User invokes a solar eclipse that will bring shivers to everybody all around the map and mark the ground wherever the user choice with the eclipse projection,enemies stepping on the eclipse projection will result averange damage and long time blindness. -->User forces a solar eclipse to darken the whole map, everyone's vision will turn in shades of black but the sky will be light grey and in it's center will appear the dark moon that covers the sun, the eclipse projection is a dark area that marks the center of the eclipse,that can be chosed by the caster at a location on the map, the majority of the spells just gives shivers to the enemies because of it's creepy effect(also the game's music stops and there will be only creepy wind ambients) but,on that eclipse projection,if someone just touches or steps on it, that enemy will take 850 damage instantly and will be blinded for 7 seconds, the ultimate will last 50 seconds and has a cooldown of 120,but the spell will instantly end if maximum 4 enemies touch the eclipse projection. * Tip : '''there is no spell that can avoid this,and the damage dealt by the eclipse projection will not be reduced even if the user uses rock body or another damage reducing spells, the blindness can be avoided by casting scillitant rejuveration after getting damaged by the projection or using shockwave halo to avoid blindness complely '''BONUSES that's all i could show